


05: Guts

by KaernkOfRivia



Series: Goretober 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Hannibal's reference, Revenge, goretober
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Esse eu não romantizei! =D





	

Jack Morrison sabia que daquela vez ele não sobreviveria. Finalmente alguém terminaria o que a explosão do Quartel General tinha iniciado anos atrás. O Soldado 76 cairia, era o desfecho inevitável daquela situação. Mesmo assim ele ainda tentava; um soldado velho tem o instinto de se proteger, de continuar lutando, mesmo estando exausto de fazê-lo.

Os joelhos finalmente cederam e ele caiu ajoelhado no chão, as duas mãos contra o concreto frio, a respiração irregular. Estava coberto de ferimentos, a jaqueta com o número 76 nas costas agora rasgada, coberta de sangue dele e de outros, o visor vermelho estava quebrado em um lado, deixando ver um olho quase totalmente branco, provavelmente incapaz de ver qualquer coisa a sua frente.

A máscara não estava em estado melhor, danificada pelo mesmo golpe que quebrara seu visor, estava pendurada de um lado só, mantê-la era pura teimosia. Ele acabou por levar uma das mãos a ela, pressionando o metal para desencaixá-la e removê-la de vez, respirando bem devagar, tentando se acalmar. Não queria morrer. Não ali, não naquele momento.

Mas ele sabia que era inevitável. Não tinha mais a força necessária para lutar e podia ouvir claramente os passos pesados da Morte se aproximando. A Morte em forma humana, ou quase, com suas roupas escuras, acessórios metálicos e máscara branca. Inexpressiva, fria, indiferente ao sofrimento dele, a vontade dele de agarrar-se a própria vida. O velho soldado desconfiava que por trás daquela máscara existisse um rosto que estaria se divertindo com sua situação, talvez um sorriso sádico. Um sorriso que ele nunca tinha esquecido, gravado em sua memória, incapaz de ser removido mesmo com os anos.

Gabriel Reyes o havia assustado algumas vezes em vida, a força dele tinha conquistado o respeito de Jack na juventude, e ele tinha confiado naquele homem. A amizade deles tinha sido real, o respeito mútuo que existia quando seguia as ordens dele, pelo menos até que os papéis se invertessem e ele ganhasse a posição de Comandante da Overwatch. Tudo tinha se despedaçado a partir do momento em que aquilo acontecera…

E agora, ali no chão, sabendo que não tinha mais para onde ir ou energia o suficiente para correr, o Soldado 76 se perguntava se aquilo era o que Gabriel tinha sentido ao ser jogado para a escuridão, forçado a abrir mão do respeito e glória que merecia, tornar-se uma figura escura no fundo da história da Overwatch, fado ao esquecimento, a falta de reconhecimento pelas coisas que ele tinha de fazer. Ele tinha sido terrível, mas sempre com boas intenções. Ninguém reconheceu isso em vida.

Na morte ele era uma criatura forjada pelo rancor. Incansável, implacável, remoendo os sentimentos terríveis da traição que sofrera. Jack pensava em pedir desculpas, mas sabia que as palavras não adiantaria de nada naquela hora, estava no passado, um passado que não podia ser apagado ou ignorado. Um passado pelo qual ele finalmente pagaria.

O ceifador se abaixou, um dos joelhos tocando o chão enquanto se inclinava para terminar de retirar o visor que insistia em tentar cobrir os olhos do velho soldado. Olhando para o rosto dele por completo Reaper podia ver o efeito dos anos; cicatrizes antigas e novas, claro, mas o mais alarmante eram aqueles olhos leitosos. Não sabia como Jack ainda conseguia lutar naquele estado, como ele ainda via alguma coisa, mas o uso do visor estava explicado. Aquilo devia aprimorar a visão dele de alguma forma, não seria a primeira vez que veria esse tipo de tecnologia

A pele dele estava ligeiramente enrrugada, principalmente na testa. Nenhum dos dois era jovem, a idade alcançara Jack, assim como o stress, e os cabelos brancos dele tinham um bom motivo. Aquele homem tinha lutado a vida inteira, mas estava na hora de finalmente chutá-lo para dentro do túmulo e jogar a terra por cima.

— Gabriel…

Jack Morrison não sabia o que dizer. Não ia implorar por uma morte rápida, sabia que Reaper não era uma criatura misericordiosa, a morte pelas mãos dele nunca era rápida ou indolor, mesmo assim ele sentia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Mesmo se fosse apenas para chamar o nome dele, ver o homem estremecer por alguma emoção forte, oculta na máscara, nas roupas, na falta de uma respiração.

As armas dele não estavam em nenhum lugar a vista, mas não fazia diferença, ele poderia invocá-las da escuridão se quisesse. Mas o que ele fez foi muito mais pessoal. Uma das garras das luvas tocou o tórax do Soldado 76, arranhando devagar enquanto descia, escolhendo o lugar certo para pressionar com força, ouvir o som do tecido se rasgando conforme descia, expondo a pele pálida e coberta de cicatrizes.

Os dois já tinham sido muito parecidos nesse ponto. Tinham quase a mesma quantidade de músculos e de cicatrizes, a guerra lhes dera o mesmo tratamento, antes que Jack fosse favorecido por sua boa aparência e métodos um pouco mais diplomáticos. Uma diplomacia que não o salvaria agora.

— Gabriel Reyes morreu, Jack. Você logo vai encontrá-lo no Inferno.

Um gemido de dor foi a única resposta do Soldado, quando a garra da luva do ceifador enfiou-se em um ferimento que havia no corpo dele, adentrando ainda mais a pele, puxando para baixo pra aumentar o corte. As garras da luva deslizavam com a facilidade de um bisturi, talvez fossem feitas para isso, e naquela hora o Soldado 76 não tinha mais forças para lutar. O sangue se espalhou quando as duas mãos do ceifador o abriram, contemplando o belo interior vermelho-vivo, tão belo aos olhos dele, tão diferente de como deveria ser o corpo do próprio ceifador por dentro. As mãos agarraram o intestino dele, puxando-o para fora pra contemplar melhor a vida que ainda restava naquilo. Não demoraria muito, Reaper já sentia como a energia do soldado caído passava para ele. Os olhos finalmente perderam a pouca vida que tinham, a vida dele ceifada em uma doce vingança.

Aquele era um momento memorável e ele queria garantir que todos na Overwatch se lembrariam disso, que o mundo teria a chance de ver o antigo líder da Overwatch coberto com o próprio sangue, mais aberto para o mundo do que jamais havia sido em vida. Uma mensagem para que as pessoas lembrassem com o que estavam lidando, para semear o medo no coração das pessoas.

Agarrou o corpo dele e se aproximou de uma das janelas da fábrica abandonada que servira de base temporária para a Talon. Encontrou um antigo cabo de força pendendo do teto, já sem energia, e envolveu o pescoço do soldado com ele, garantindo que estaria firme o suficiente para aguentar o peso. Depois disso chutou o corpo sem vida para fora da janela, vendo-o ficar suspenso ali, as vísceras finalmente terminando de escorregar para fora, parte ainda pendurada no corpo, parte se espalhando no chão lá em baixo, atraindo a atenção dos membros mais jovens da Overwatch.

Que viessem lhe enfrentar, acabariam do mesmo jeito, pendurados ao lado de seu líder caído, como pedaços de carne na vitrine do açougue. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esse eu não romantizei! =D


End file.
